The field of this disclosure relates generally to moisture separators and, more particularly, to a moisture separator for a gas turbine air filtration system.
Many known gas turbine power systems include filters and moisture separators that facilitate removing moisture and debris from the air before the air is drawn into the compressor of the gas turbine. Specifically, at least some known moisture separators direct air through a series of non-linear channels such that the inertia of the moisture in the air causes the moisture to impact the sidewalls of the channels while the air continues to flow through the channels. As such, the moisture collects on the walls of the channels and is drained from the system.
In that regard, at least some known moisture separators operate in climates with higher annual precipitation levels and/or humidity levels and remain installed during drier periods as well. During the drier periods, air carries dust through the channels without substantial amounts of moisture, thereby facilitating a build-up of dust on the walls of the moisture separator, which can clog the moisture separator and increase overall pressure loss within the gas turbine air filtration system. Therefore, it would be useful to provide a moisture separator that is less likely to be affected by dust during drier climates.